Alex Wolf
Staff |element=none |status=Alive |theme= |family= Sisters: Dawn Wolf, Anna Wolf }} Alex Wolf is the brother of Dawn Wolf and Anna Wolf. Alex Wolf is a major protagonist in Kingdom Hearts The Data Book, and a wielder of the . He is eleven at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts The Data Book. Alex's signature weapon is the Rainbow Blade a type of Keyblade. He is the older brother of Anna and Dawn Wolf, and younger brother of Aqua Wolf and son of Alexis Wolf and Dante. Keyblade Alex got his Keyblade when he supposedly died, though he came back later alive. Alex uses his Keyblade in battle, along with the rest of the Keyblades. Alex's Keyblade can be hooked and unhook from its chain in battle, giving Alex much control and range. Story Alex lived a normal life with his sisters in the World of Okami. After some time, Alex got trapped in a book, known as the Data book. While inside the Data book, he did not know much of what happened before living in the Data book. However, he remembered his world when it was attacked by Shadow Walkers. After looking for Wolf for a long time, Alex went to a town to find him. Meeting Lisa One day while searching for Wolf, Alex met Lisa. She was walking out of town, when suddenly, attacked her. Alex came and defeated the Heartless. After this, he went home with Lisa. She was happy to meet him, and they had food and talked for days. Then, Lisa told Alex about herself; she confessed she was a in a group that wanted Wolf to be there leader. Alex did not know what to say, and then the door opened. Lola walked in, and they toke Alex back to their castle. Then, a Shadow Walker got in and stabed Alex in the heart. The Final Battle Alex remained at the castle for five years after the attack. He had become a Nobody, as the Shadow Walker had taken his heart. He had a idea: find Wolf. He looked untill he meet Ruby, who took him to Wolf. Wolf, Ruby, and Alex left the castle to find the Heartless. They went to the World Of Okami. There, they fight Alex and Wolf's Shadow. Alex, Wolf, Lisa, and Ruby used the light to form a Keyblade, and they stabbed the Heartless in the heart. The heart that the Heartless released did not disappear, but instead remained at the site of the battle. The heart was so big, it could be split into two hearts. Alex gave the two hearts to Wolf and Ruby, so they could become Somebodies again. Wolf and Ruby left the world, and the World of Okami returned to its former self. Alex build a castle for MCX, the Nobody organization. The Imposter Much time later, Alex meets the fake Troisnyxetienne, and they talk. The next day, Demon takes Mog to a volcano. Alex learns that he was with the fake Troisnyxetienne. After having this epiphany, Alex rushes back to the castle, only to discover that Mog has been taking by Demon. Alex's Awakening and Death One day, a Shadow Walker defeats Alex unexpectedly. As a Nobody, Alex does not die; instead, he then ends up in his , where he fights Demon as a boss alone. Alex attacks Demon, knocking him back so far that he falls off of the Awakening. Alex grabs him and saves him, but he dies by Demon's sword, having been double-crossed. While he is fading out of existance, Alex sees a girl., drawing. Alex hears her say, "Alex... you will be back soon." The Book Of Life The Book Of Death Personality Alex is a nice boy, and will help anybody no matter what the cost. Alex is the one that will make you smile when your down, and help you up if you fall. Alex's emotions and mod are represented by his Rainbow Blade. If Alex gets mad, the Rainbow Blade becomes red. When he is sad, the Rainbow Blade becomes Blue. When he is happy, the Rainbow Blade appears in its true form. Appearance Alex has one blue eye and one red eye. He has brown hair, and wears a blue shirt and red pants. Alex also has a black cloak, though usually does not wear it. Forms Xela Alex has a dark half, made when Bluebell and the others left him. This left only darkness, which in turn formed a of him. Fighting Style :Main article: Alex Wolf/Abilities Alex fights with his Rainbow Blade, and uses its many types of magic and ability to unhook from its chain to deal long-range damage. Alex uses , , and Holy, to hit from long range. He can use to enchant his blade, which is particularly useful in close-range stab attacks. Quotes *''"Why are you fighting us?"'' *''"They are my friends! We may fight, and sometimes say stuff, but we are friends nonetheless."'' Gallery Category:Wolf's Tale Category:MCX Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters (TDB) Category:Non-Canon Characters